World Beyond
by Jun-Despair
Summary: "Ugh, sorry granny, but this man seems lost and I don't understand what's he saying. What if he came from another village? He said something about Tokyo..or stuff." The blond asked. It seems like something piqued Tsunade's interest, because she was immediately rummaging around the scrolls. "What? Don't be serious suddenly. You scared me!"
1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 years after his last fight with Nyx. The S.E.E.S members went their separate ways, leaving their past behind but keeping their friends close with them. Makoto smiled slightly at the text Junpei sent to him. His fingers tapped on the screen lightly, forming a text to gave the baseball trainer a reply about the drinking party.

Although he want to go badly and say hi to his old friends, he got class at his college tomorrow and there is no way he will skip it. Ditching class wasn't his favorite and he won't let it be one now.

Makoto tucked the stray hair behind his ears and leaned on his seat. It's been hours since he waited here for the bus, but they always end up too crowded and he got no choice but to wait for another one. His grey colored eyes scanned the road in front of him in disbelief.

If the visit to this village will be like this, he shouldn't have come in the first place. He might end up staying at this station for the night. The blue haired boy let out a big sigh. Even the sound of crickets annoys him.

He let his eyes slipped close. Well, maybe he just need to wait here for another minutes.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>"That granny always make me do some mission like this." Naruto grunted as he pulled out some weeds from the field. "I want a real mission! Argh!" He threw the innocent grass to the basket, getting annoyed for the garden cleaning mission. He's a ninja, for god's sake, not a gardener.<p>

"Stop complaining, Naruto! And don't call Tsunade-sama a granny." Sakura scolded while she watered the plants. She let out a sigh and after she finished, she placed down the watering can. "She said we could have some day off after this, and the payment on this mission will be ours."

"Really!? Alright! Let's get this done real quick!"

The blond grinned widely and moved as quickly as a lightning. And for their liking, the job went done only in few hours. Getting off soon is like a dream come true!

"Grandma, we are done with the garden, so we are taking our leave." Sakura smiled at the old woman who waved at them by her house. The pink haired girl politely bowed, and she tugged the blond to do the same. Naruto grumbled but he dashed when they managed to get out of their job. And that left Sakura speechless.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, ninjas nowadays always took a very light job. It's not like I don't want to help, but, it just doesn't suit the image." Naruto muttered to no one in particular as he walked up the hill. He sat down the bench, and leaned on it while he yawned.<p>

He didn't know if there's another man who sit with him on the bench, until the said figure moved. His blue eyes widened in surprise and he turned his head fastly. Naruto saw a blue haired man, who was dozing off next to him. Ninja? No. Maybe he's a regular villager. But, his clothes is weird. Almost the same like Shino in style. Maybe he should wake the man up.

His hand reached the man's shoulder and went to shook him awake. The blue haired man jolted awake, and whipped his head to look at the blond. "Hey.. uh.. what are you doing sleeping here? The inn is nearby..so.."

"Huh? I fell asleep?"

The man sounded very confused. So, Naruto wondered if he really from this village, or if he was a traveler who passed out-

"Sorry, did I miss the last bus?"

Huh? Bus? What's that? Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and the man stared at him for a quite long time.

"Cosplay?"

Kos- kosupure? What the- this man doesn't make any sense with his words! "Who are you anyway!? I can't understand you!"

"Huh? Oh.. sorry." The man rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes away and looked around. "Where am I? This doesn't looked like Tokyo." There's a hint of panic in the man's voice, and he abruptly stood from the bench.

"This is Konohagakure. Who are you anyway? Traveller?" Naruto asked once more and a vein popped on his forehead when the man ignored him. He went into his full height and grabbed the man by his sleeves. "Argh! You annoy me so much! Come with me to the granny's place!"

"Wait. I need to go back!"

And Naruto ignored him. To his liking, the man went quiet for the rest of their way to Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>Tsunade stared at the two of them with wary eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Naruto bringing a stranger with him. "So, it's late already. What do you want from me, brat?" She asked in annoyance as her beauty sleep getting disturbed.<p>

"Ugh, sorry granny, but this man seems lost and I don't understand what's he saying. What if he came from another village? He said something about Tokyo..or stuff." The blond asked. It seems like something piqued Tsunade's interest, because she was immediately rummaging around the scrolls. "What? Don't be serious suddenly. You scared me!"

"Sssh! This is interesting." She finally found a scroll and rolled it open. Her eyes examined the content, then a wide smile found it's place on her young face. "There are a lot of weird portal sightings around the villages. Some of people said about Tokyo's strangers, as they keep asking about that. This guy.." she pointed at the quiet man beside Naruto, who shut his mouth all the time the hokage and Naruto talked. "..is probably one of the strangers. Though, he's the first one who talked properly. The others became strange and the went dead quiet. The hospital is full with them, and we got no clue about where they lived."

"Wait. The strangers like me.. you said? They went weird and dead quiet?" The blue haired man finally spoke up. He seems to be thinking a lot over the words. But Naruto remained quiet. This might be an interesting mission.

Tsunade nodded and she gestured the blond to grab a chair for them to sit. This going to be a long night with heavy conversation. "Yes. Do you know anything about that?" She asked after the man took his seat. "Oh, sorry. I haven't asked your name. My name is Tsunade, a Hokage, or what you could say a leader in this village. The noisy one beside you is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Makoto Yuki." He answered shortly, and Naruto nodded at the name Yuki. Seems easy to remember. "Did the people get attacked by a weird creature?" Makoto asked, but Tsunade shook her head.

Naruto watched the Hokage and Makoto talked, but he still got no clue over it. He caught one thing and another about people from another world being thrown to all the villages by a strange portal, but he couldn't quite get the thing about people getting attacked

"Can you continue? I'd like to hear the rest of it."

He saw the blue haired man nodded.

"In my world. There was a quite unusual incident about people being weird. They keep staring at the sky while muttered something incoherent. We called it Apathy Syndrome. The cause was them getting attacked by a creature called Shadow at the Night Hour. But, if you said none of the creatures attacked people from my world, then, it's weird. And also.. the Shadows, Night Hours and everything around the accident disappeared 3 years ago. Why now..?" Makoto whispered at the end part, as if he was talking to himself.

"Wait, granny! What can guarantee this man won't lie to us? We can't just trust him like that!" Naruto exclaimed. There's no way he gonna believe a stranger who appeared out of no where.

Tsunade seemed to think over his words for a while. The Hokage seems to be troubled by the matter. She stared at Makoto for a while, then turned to Naruto. Her stare gave him a shiver and the blond knew it will be bad. "Alright, you can watch over him while I do my research. Since you are the next Hokage."

Damn, that smirk, he really want to wipe it off that fake, young face.

"Well then, I will be in your care, Uzumaki-san."

"Argh! DAMN IT!"

* * *

><p>an

Sooooo.. yeah..

Here it is. My Naruto x Persona fic. Crazy to say but yea, got this idea from my dream last night. It wasn't Naruto but Samurai X. Since I didn't know Samurai X characters personality well, I decided to use Naruto instead, This might be Semi AU.

If you like this, feel free to leave a review. But lemme know if there's some OOCness, so I can fix it on the next chapter. I will upload another one if I got around 5 reviews. Thank you so much~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Beta-ed as always. ENJOY**

* * *

><p>The village went quiet as the night came by. The moonlight shone through the areas, giving an extra light to the dark places. Naruto glanced at the dark blue sky, sprinkled with twinkling stars. Usually, the calm sight always soothe his heart whenever he was angry, confused, or sad. But, not today.<p>

Well, the reason is because a stranger from an unknown world just suddenly shoved into him, and became his responsibility.

"Um, Uzumaki-san, where are we heading?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The blue haired man asked that to him with a straight, a stoic face, and that what annoys him most. That expressionless face reminded him of...someone. the blond shook his head to forget the thought. He just need to take care of this guy until they find a way to get him back to his own world. Who knows for how long? "To my place! Anyway, we are heading to Ichiraku's first. I need a fill to my stomach."

If not the sky that could calm him, then it's Ichiraku's special ramen. Definitely!

* * *

><p>"Oh! Naruto! Have a seat! Did you bring a new friend?"<p>

"Nah, he's a part of mission. That old Hokage wants me to take care of this guy. The usual please!"

"In a minute!"

Makoto's eyes stared at the small ramen booth. It brings back a nostalgic memories. He remember that he would hang out with his high-school friends to eat ramen, even with Akihiko-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai. Though the two of them would act immature sometimes, racing on who can finish the soup first. He doesn't mind, actually, it was quite pleasant as it brings laughter to the three of them.

He pulled out his phone and stared at the battery bar. It showed 34%, and he knew it won't last until morning. He couldn't contact anyone, but just in case, he typed a message and send it immediately. If he could get any signal, the message should be delivered right at the moment.

He lifted his head from the device and found a bowl of ramen placed in front of him. "Ah, I'm not eating. I don't have this village's money." He bowed his head in an apologizing gesture.

"Not having this village's money? Well, are you from other country? But it will be a waste if you don't eat it! Just gobble it, it's free for now. Since you are Naruto's friend!"

"Hey! He's not my friend!" The blond who sat beside him complained, but he continued to eat his own portion. "Uncle, if you gave him a free meal, you should give me one, too!"

"Not going to happen. Geez. But, I will think about it if you have a girlfriend."

Makoto smiled and he broke the chopsticks apart. The atmosphere felt really warm, calming, and comfortable. "Then, thanks for the meal." He decided to eat the ramen before it gets cold.

The familiar taste and smell brought a tear to his eyes, and he tilted his head upwards. Really.. why does this brings back memories that much? He really need to visit Iwatodai some more when he's back. It's been years since he got there, and he's eager to see the changes.

Naruto turned his head sideways and raised his eyebrow in confusion as Makoto ate very slowly, carefully savoring the meal as if trying to remember most of his past. "You okay?" The blond asked, and he replied with a nod.

"This is delicious."

"Heh, told you so! You have to visit this place again next time you got money."

* * *

><p>In the morning, Makoto went to write the things he knew about apathy syndrome and anything that happened in his world before. He wasn't sure if the Hokage could read his writings, since they used different words and alphabets.<p>

First of, the sudden appearance of the portals that threw people from his world to here, and how the victims suddenly caught apathy syndrome. There are a lot of possibilities that shadows were the cause. Probably, the portals appeared when a shadow attacked a human, but that doesn't happened to him. He could remember that he fell asleep while waiting for a bus.

Could it be that because he was a persona user?

But, no. He couldn't summon his persona anymore. He doesn't have Evoker with him, and Igor never visits his dream. He thought all of it was over and all the things about shadows already gone.

He gave a glance at his phone and sighed. The small device already dead when he woke up. The probability of the message being sent is zero now.

Makoto stared back at his papers and writings. It was neat and detailed. In any case no one could read his writings, he could just read it out loud so they could understand the contents. He removed his reading glasses and stretched his body, satisfied as the dull ache on his back starting to disappear, as he bend his body too much while writing.

"Hey, mornin'." Naruto walked out from the bedroom, still dressed in his pajamas as he went to sit across Makoto. The paler man gave a greeting back. "So, your world, tell me about it. You are so skinny, I doubt the people there barely fight."

"Well, any violence is forbidden there." Makoto replied with a shrug, and Naruto snorted. "But we did fight to protect people. Well, me and my organization."

"Huh? What kind of organization?"

The blue haired male wondered about how he could explain everything. It will not be easy to understand. "It's kind of peace-maker organization. We fight to protect people from the creatures like shadows. We even investigated some crimes. But, we didn't fight like ninjas. We just a human after all." Humans gifted with unnatural powers, Persona.

"Then, you guys really slow. You might get killed here, since there are a lot of bad ninjas." Naruto warned and Makoto nodded in agreement.

"We almost got killed a lot of times, too. But, I think I could handle few punches and stabs." Makoto lifted his shirt, showing a few scars and the cuts from his fights at Tartarus. Even Diarahan couldn't make it gone. The fights with Strega was the tiring one, since their power is the same as S.E.E.S, and their persona could easily went out of control and went berserk.

The fight with Nyx... though.. almost took away their life.

"Hey! You there? You've been spacing out since yesterday." Naruto waved his hand in front of Makoto's silver colored eyes. He blinked and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry. There's a lot of things going on my mind. Being suddenly thrown into a foreign place it's strange to me and my body."

Weird. Though he never felt this way whenever he went to Tartarus. Could it be that he lost all his powers and that last battle really made him a normal human? He felt powerless.

**SLAM!**

The two of them whipped their head to look at the source of the noise. The front door was thrown over with some kind of huge spear, and it disappeared into a thin air. "What!?"

A tall man walked inside the house, smirking from ear to ear and then he laughed. "Found you." The man's narrowed eyes stared at Makoto and he yelled.

**"PERSONA!"**

* * *

><p>a.n<p>

So sorry for the short one. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows!


End file.
